Bring her Home
by PoppyBaggins
Summary: When Poppy Took was just a baby, she was taken from her family and sent to another world to grow up. When she reaches the age of sixteen, she is paid a visit by someone totally unexpexted. Will Frodo be able to adjust to life in modern day England? And when the time comes, how will Poppy and her cousin Jasmine fare in Middle Earth? FrodoxOC, MerryxOC. Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Something begining with what?

I'm crying again. I hate it when I allow myself to cry. I've been doing it so often lately, ever since we got back, that I am beginning to question my toughness. Only last week I cried because some random Sackville-Baggins yelled at me for allowing a goat to eat the grass on his front lawn. What sort of a wimp am I turning into?

Anyway, this time I'm crying because a child just called me fat, which I am quite clearly not. However, my younger cousin Jasmine has sticks for limbs, and compared to her I do look a little chubby. But I'm getting side- tracked with my ranting. Gandalf asked me to tell you my story, and if I'm going to tell it, I'm going to tell it right.

I suppose, like all great tales, mine should start with a dark sorcerer, or an epic battle, or some kind of defeat of all evil. Well, I'm afraid if you came here expecting something like that, you're going to be disappointed. For our journey begins in a world far from this one, in a grey, dark, filthy and hostile land simply called Earth. Earth is a world inhabited only by humans and animals, though sometimes it is difficult to distinguish between the two. There are no hobbits, or elves, or dwarves, or wizards, or orcs, or ents, or anything remotely interesting. Can you imagine that? A world without hobbits and their wonderful cooking? I can, for I spent the first sixteen years of my life in one. And I can assure you, it wasn't fun.

I'm going to skip over my childhood quickly, for my early days consisted mostly of being ill-mannered, badly behaved and generally troublesome. Of course, if you know me, you'll know that I'm a lot less mischievous now that I've grown up a bit. No? Never mind, then.

It all started a week into the summer of my sixteenth year. I was lying on the sofa, playing a game of I spy with my cousin Jasmine and absent-mindedly watching a film, _The Fellowship of the Ring, _at the same time. (I'll get on to what a film is later, believe me, that took a _lot _of time to explain to you-know-who)

The movie had just started, and, as usual, I was whispering along to the little pieces of elvish in the prologue.

'I amar prestar aen'

Jasmine gave me a_ look. _I chose to ignore her; being weird is fun sometimes.

'han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han noston ned 'wilith.'

'Poppy, if you're going to be a full-on nerd, at least warn me first so I can leave the room. I'm afraid that your geekiness will rub off on me. I'll get turned into jam at school if I even show signs of having seen Lord of the Rings. You know what Essex state schools are like.'

Jasmine went to her local comprehensive (a free school where they have to accept you if you live nearby, even if you're the worst behaved child in the world). She wasn't unintelligent, but her mother couldn't afford to send her to a good private school like mine, where you have to pay to attend.

'I know, Jas. And it doesn't help that you're so skinny either- people will think you're an easy target. I just wish that I didn't live 75 miles away from you- I'd make those thugs wish they had never been born!'

Jasmine laughed. 'I'd like to see you try. You might be able to deal with those posh country fags you go to school with, but down in Colchester, these kids can kill people if they get too annoyed.'

'Yeah, you might be right' I replied, staring up at the ceiling again. 'I spy with my little eye…. something beginning with… L'

'Light. Way too easy. My turn. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…. Jasmine gasped. 'F!'

I could hear Frodo Baggins's voice in the background, coming from the corner with the television in it (again, I'll explain what that is later).

'Jas, remember we agreed that the 'thing' we spy can't be from the movie? It'd be too easy.'

'No, Poppy. Sit up and turn around, you great ugly orc-brain.'

Reluctantly, I propped myself up on my elbows and turned my head slightly. I actually almost screamed. Someone was standing in the doorway, looking even more surprised than Jasmine and I, if that was possible. My first thought was that it was Elijah Wood. As strange as that would have been, to find a world famous actor in my grandmother's living room, it was still the most likely of the theories that had magically formed in my head. But a part of me knew that this wasn't Elijah Wood. This person had the curly hair typical for a hobbit, and although his bare feet were normal sized and free of hair, his clothes looked far too small for him, as though they had shrunk in the wash. However, something unusual caught my attention. His ears were slightly pointed. My second, yet far weirder idea was that this was Frodo, somehow in 'human' form.

I stared at him. He stared back. This went on for several minutes until Jasmine broke the silence.

'Um, are you Frodo?'

'Y- Yes, I am. Are you Poppy Gables?'

'No, I'm Jasmine Lloyd, her cousin. _That's _Poppy.'

Now Frodo _and _my cousin were staring at me. I sat there awkwardly, not sure who to look at. I eventually decided on 'Frodo', who I still wasn't convinced was the genuine article.

'If you're really Frodo, then how did you get here, why are you here, and how are your ears still pointed?'

'W-Well, Gandalf said that I had to find someone called Poppy Gables and bring her home, and so he sent me here. And he said that there could be some, er, complications, with the transformation process, which is why my ears are still pointed.'

I sat there, dumbstruck. If what this person said was true, then the real Frodo Baggins was standing in my grandmother's house. And what did he mean by 'bring me home?'


	2. A nice little hint of red

'Why were you sent to find me? Why not Jasmine, or some random girl who actually matters?'

'Gandalf told me that right now, you are the most important person in Middle Earth. I mean, um, wherever this is. Earth.'

'How is that possible? I don't have any special skills, any talents, any magical powers. And I'm kind of chubby so I would be of no value on an adventure. Heck, I'd just slow everyne down.'

Frodo looked me up and down. 'You aren't fat at all. You're just the right size, in fact, I'd say you're thinner than a lot of the lasses back in the Shire.' Then he turned to Jasmine. 'Goodness me! You're so tiny! Do you girls get enough to eat around here? Because when we go to Hobbiton in a few weeks, you'll get more than enough food, Poppy'.

'Woah, hold up!' replied Jasmine, frowning at Frodo' 'Where are you taking her and why aren't I going too?'

'Well, technically I won't be taking her anywhere, I don't have the power for that. Only Gandalf can. And he didn't mention you' he says to Jasmine. 'He only spoke of you, Poppy Gables. Or should I say, Poppy Took.'

'Took? As in Peregrin?'

'Yes, as in Pippin. But how do you know who I am, and who Gandalf is, and Pippin?'

'Well, in our world, Middle Earth is just a fictional place, supposedly created by a man called J.R.R Tolkien. He wrote about your uncle Bilbo; his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield and his company of dwarves, and then later about your adventure.'

'My adventure? But I haven't been on any adventures.'

I gave Jasmine a panicked look. Almost reading my mind, she lunged for the TV remote and hastily switched the movie off. It had only reached to just before Bilbo's speech at the party, and thankfully Frodo hadn't taken an intrest in the tv, but if the war of the ring hadn't happened yet, it was best not to let him see what his future held.

'You will one day' I reply, smiling reassuringly at my new aquaintance. 'That reminds me; what's the date in Middle Earth at the moment?'

'It's the 8th of September 3018, by the Shire reckoning.'

'So it's yours and Bilbo's birthday in... let me think... fourteen days?'

'Yes, it is. On September the 22nd. And it's quite an important birthday for the both of us; it will Bilbo's eleventy first, and I will finally come of age.'

'What, will you be turning eighteen, then?' asked Jasmine, obviously uneducated in Hobbit culture.

'Is that when children here come of age? That seems awfully young to a Hobbit, for we do not reach adulthood untill thirty three years of age.'

Jasmine's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows looked as though they were about to take off they were so high on her forehead.

'Th-thirty three!' she spluttered, looking shocked. But that's ancient! That would make you, what, 17 years older than Poppy?'

Frodo studies me for a second. 'You look a little older; your eyes seem to give the impression that you have seen a lot in life.'

Jasmine snorted. 'That'll be because she watches Game of Thrones. I only watched a few episodes, but that was undoubtedly enough to permanently scar my innocent 14 year old mind.'

I had to restrain from laughing at this point. Jasmine was young, but she certainly wasn't new to the world of boys and 'love.'

'Oh, come off it, Jasmine! Remember that time you snogged Luke Jones at that Church barbecue last summer? They found you with his hand up your shirt while you were both lying in the bushes.'

Jasmine chose to ignore me. I turned to see Frodo, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Obviously 'children' don't 'mess around' with one another at that sort of age in the Shire.

'Anyway, back to the original conversation. So Frodo, you say I'm a Took?'

'Yes. Sixteen years ago, your mother left the room with you asleep in your crib. When she returned, you had disappeared, and in your place there were three golden hairs.'

'Golden? But my hair is brown!'

'Yes, and with a nice little hint of red in there too. Took hair.'

I sat there, shocked into silence. So many thoughts were whizzing around in my head at that moment that it was hard to keep track of them all. _Am I Pippin's sister? Am I not related to my 'Family' after all?' 'Why is Frodo so cute?' _Wait, what? Why was I thinking about him like that?

'Gandalf wrote you a letter about it.' said Frodo, producing a piece of parchment from the pocket of his breeches and handing it to me.

'A letter? He thinks he can explain all this in a letter?'

_**A/N: **_**Please review guys! I've had this fic in my head for a long time :) Sorry if this chapter is short, but i just wrote it on my tablet and have no way of counting the words xx**

**-Poppy**


	3. This is a television

The letter was hand written on some yellowing, creamy parchment paper. For a moment I was reminded of the Harry Potter series - my childhood books. Only the Lord of the rings surpasses them in creativity and characterisation.

With a shaking hand, I undid the red wax seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the carefully folded letter.

_My dear Poppy,_

_I suppose you are wondering why I have sent the young Mr Baggins into your world so very suddenly. I have several reasons for doing so, and I will try to explain these to you as best I can in this letter._

_When you were just a few days old, the council of Elrond of Rivendell met to discuss your destiny. You must understand that this was a unique occurance, as you are a unique creature. For the Lord Elrond has the gift of foresight, and one night he had a vision of a chid who would one day grow up to aid in the destruction of evil itself. The elves knew that you must be kept safe as you grew from a child into a young woman, and so when chance came, you were removed from your home in Tuckborough and sent, in human form, into the world in which you stand at the present moment. Your true family, the Tooks, know nothing of this. To them, you are a child tragically lost, and your older brother Peregrin is the only one of your siblings who does not believe that you were simply 'kidnapped' as you slept._

_The reason I chose Frodo for this task is because you have a shared destiny. What your destiny is I do not know, but for a week he will live alongside you and prepare you for life in the shire and teach you the ways of hobbit folk. After this time has passed, you will both return to Middle Earth. To avoid upset and confusion, you will not go by the name of Took, but by your current name, Gables. I fear that it would be too much for your poor family to take in if their long lost daughter suddnenly appeared._

_Good luck,_

_Gandalf the Grey._

I replaced the letter back into the envelope and looked up at Frodo, who was looking back at me expectantly.

'Gandalf said we're going to Middle Earth in a week. Apparently you have to prepare me for life in the shire.'

'Yes, he did mention that. And I was wondering if you and er, Jasmine, would tell me all about your world? Because if I am going to be here for a week, then I need to know what to expect.'

'Of course I'll tell you about Earth. Let me think...oh yes. We have around two hours until my grandparents return home. Is there anything you want to know?

'Well, I'm still a bit confused about how people in this world know who I am. Could you tell me more about that?'

'In my world the story of your adventure is a famous set of three books and they were turned into movies.'

Frodo looked at me, confused, so I elaborated 'Okay, so a movie is a re-enactment of a story on this thing called a television. It shows moving pictures and you can hear sound from it. Actors play the parts of characters in these movies, or re-enactments.'

I took the remote control and turned the TV on, being careful to switch to BBC rather than keep the movie playing. 'Here, this is a television'

Frodo could only stare in wonder at the box in front of him that projected sounds and pictures that moved within it as if there were tiny people inside. He closely examined this odd contraption, tentatively touching it as if it were some kind of evil sorcery.

'So you are telling me that these people in the box are fictional characters?' he asked, frowning at an episode of _Sherlock _that was playing on BBC2.

'Exactly,' Jasmine said from across the room. 'It's like someone telling you a story, except you can see it and hear it for yourself through this device. The Lor- I mean, your adventure, was made into a movie trilogy so people could see and hear the story; there are actors playing all of you.'

Frodo looked at me in confusion "But how does it work? Is it magic?"

'Nothing is magic in this world, we use something called electricity to make everything work. It's a kind of energy and it's really powerful, but it's not magic.'

'Oh. And what is this 'electiry' you speak of? Does it make that work?'

I let my gaze follow Frodo's pointing finger, and noticed that he was indicating the lightbulb on the ceiling.

'Yes, it does. Well done. You're catching on already' I replied, grinning reassuringly at him.

Jasmine and I went on to talking about plumbing and lights, which Frodo was convinced had to be some type of witchcraft. When the time came to talk about cars, I found a picture on the internet and explained how they worked. Of course this brought up a whole other issue because Frodo wanted to know what a computer was and how this internet magically made pictures and other things appear on her screen.

This went on for about an hour before I realised that it was past lunchtime and none of us had eaten anything yet.

'Frodo, would you like something to eat?' I asked, walking over to the living room door and opening it.

'That would be nice' he replied. 'But could I possibly have a cup of tea first? Only I am very thirsty.'

'Of course'

Frodo followed Jasmine and I into the kitchen. I motioned for him to sit on one of the stools at the high countertop and he watched me take the teabags out of the cupboard. I noticed that he was eyeing them strangely and said 'What's wrong?'

'Don't you have to take the tea leaves out of those funny little bags?'

I laughed. 'No, what you do is squeeze these into boiling water and then remove them when the tea looks dark enough. I'm just about to boil the water and then I'll show you.'

I went to the sink and filled up the kettle. I was about to put it on the little kettle stand when I noticed that Frodo looked alarmed yet again.

'What's the matter now, Frodo?'

'Won't that thing melt if you try to boil water inside it? Would it not make better sense to use a real metal kettle?'

'This is a real kettle. It's made of something called tough plastic, which means that it can stand great temperatures.'

'Oh.'

Once the kettle had boiled, I showed Frodo how teabags worked. He seemed most impressed. 'Wow' he said as he stared at the tea. I wish we had some of them back home, it would make brewing a whole lot easier!'

I giggled softly. It was somewhat cute how little Frodo knew of this world. But if he was going to ask me how a microwave worked, I might as well give up. Because I don't quite know either.

_**A/N: **_**Please review! Or I'll kill off a character! mwahahahaha! (jk I wouldn't do that... or would I?)**


	4. We'll be home soon

When Frodo had finished his tea, I noticed that he was staring at a six pack of Pepsi Max in the corner.

'Would you like one?'

Frodo nodded.

'Not everyone likes fizzy drinks, but hardly anybody dislikes them.' I said, handing the can to Frodo.

He took it with a curious smile. He seemed so eager to try everything in this world, from drinks and foods to a car ride. He brought the cup to his lips and took a good sip. The Pepsi was something very strange to him, and the bubbling in his mouth was something he did not expect. Still he found it enjoyable.

'Well, what do you think?'

'I think I like it. Yet I have never tasted something with such a flavour and texture. It seemed to react in my mouth.'

I laughed.

"Yes, it's called fizz. It's what the drink does. Though it's very funny for me to think that I just gave such a drink to a Hobbit.'

'Oh. don't worry. I found it quite nice. Only, I have a question.'

'And what's that?'

'Am I to be introduced to your family or be kept a secret?'

'Oh, gosh, that reminds me. They're going to be here in a few minutes. Jas, could you write a note saying we've gone shopping? But don't mention Frodo.'

Jasmine obliged, though in a somewhat annoyed manner. She muttered as she wrote the note and attached it to the door. I noticed that Frodo looked confused yet again.

'I think it's best if my family don't know you're here. They would want to interfere. Jasmine and I are going to take you into the city to do some shopping for you. You can't go around dressed like that for a week.'

'Uh, count me out of the shopping trip. I'm going to meet up with some friends in town. You go without me' said Jasmine, who I noticed was applying make up.

'Fine by me' I replied, smiling at Frodo. Come on, we're going to go up to London on the train!'

'London? Train?'

'London is the capital city of this country, and a train is a long vehicle that can take lots of people to lots of different places very quickly.'

'Like a car?'

'Sort of. You'll see when we get to the train station.'

Frodo's eyes lit up. It really was adorable what got him excited.

'Come on then!' I said, laughing. We don't want to miss our train.'

Frodo followed me out of the front door, smiling, but when he got outside, his face fell.

'What's the matter?'

'It's all grey and hard. And the air smells dirty.'

I looked around. Compared to London, my suburban hometown was positively idyllic. But I supposed that to Frodo, who had been born and raised in the Shire, this area looked horrible.

'Don't worry, you'll be home soon.'

Frodo looked at me and smiled, his blue eyes warm. 'You mean we'll be home soon.'

'Yes.' I replied, smiling back. 'We'

During the short walk to the train station, Frodo's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He stared at cars as if they were terrible monsters, and yet I had to hold him back from walking into the road to touch the ones that were parked on the curb.

'They shine!' Said Frodo, examining his reflection in the window of an old Nissan. He reached

his hand out and placed his palm on the sun baked metal door. 'Ouch! It's hot!'

'That's because it's summer' I replied as we walked up to the ticket salesman's booth in the foyer of the little station. I turned to frodo, one hand on his shoulder.

'You have to ask for the tickets because you're older. It would look strange if I did. You say to him, 'one adult and one child return to London Victoria please.'

Frodo nodded hesitantly. 'Um, OK, and what about money?'

'I'll pass you the correct amount when he asks you for it.'

I smiled reassuringly and gave him a little nudge to the sales window. 'Go on.'

'One adult and one child return to London Victoria please.'

'And how old is your friend?'

Frodo was about to answer but I stepped in. 'I'm fifteen. My birthday was five months ago.'

'Alright then. That'll be six fifty.'

I fumbled around in my purse for the money and handed it to Frodo, who looked at me quizically, as if wondering why I lied and said that I was younger. I mouthed 'Less money' and gave it to the man in return for our green and orange train tickets.

'Thank you' Frodo said to the man, smiling.

'Have a nice day.'

Frodo followed me to the little metal bench on the platform and sat down next to me. 'Did I do alright?'

'You did very well. It looks as if you're going to fit in here.'

Frodo was about to reply, but then the non-stop express train thundered past, causing him to jump in terror and attach himself to me in alarm.

'Frodo, that's just the express train. It won't hurt you.'

'Th-that was a train?' he asked, his blue eyes round once again. 'One of the things we are going to travel on?'

'Yes. Ours is just arriving, look.'

The train bound for London was slowly pulling into the station. When it had finally come to a stop, I beckoned for Frodo to follow me as I pressed the flashing amber button on the door and stepped into the carriage.

'Wow! it's like a little house in here! There are tables and chairs and a floor and everything!' and you can walk around!'

I laughed again. 'Just wait until you see the city. We could even sneak onto the London Eye.'

'The London what?'

It's a giant wheel with little glass pods. You go into a pod and then the wheel turns. You go right into the sky and you can see the whole city on a clear day.'

'That sounds scary.'

'You'll manage. You've already overcome so many fears today.'

'I suppose I have. Well then, it's decided. We will go on the London eye!'


	5. Was he blushing?

The journey to London Victoria consisted mostly of Frodo staring out the window, hypnotised into silence, and Frodo staring out of the window asking annoying little questions every five minutes. When we arrived in Clapham junction, the penultimate stop on our route, Frodo became particularly frightened of a man with so many piercings on his face that he looked like he had a fight with a staple gun and lost. Of course, I then had to explain to Frodo that this was a kind of 'fashion', but he was still wary of him, especially when the man yawned and revealed no less than three tongue studs.

The train finally pulled into London Victoria. Because it is a terminus (the last stop on the line), I decided that it would be best if Frodo and I waited until all the other passengers had got off and had made their way through the ticket machines, which then proved to be a whole 'nother problem. I eventually had to take Frodo through the little gate meant for buggies and wheelchairs, as he was scared of the machines. I could only imagine how he would react to escalators.

We emerged into the sunshine, Frodo even more wide eyed than before. I took his hand, much to his surprise. 'You'll get lost in London if you're not careful.' I explained as we walked down the high street. 'You aren't street smart, you would get hurt or lose your way.'

'Um, OK' Frodo replied, still distracted by the bright shop fronts and bustling crowds of Londoners. I couldn't help but notice his cheeks were slightly flushed. Was he blushing? No, of course not. That would be weird. There was no reason for him to be blushing. He was probably just hot.

'We have to get you some clothes' I said, steering him towards a shopping centre and nodding for him to go in. 'People are starting to stare.'

'Poppy?'

'Yes?'

'I don't mean to be rude, but we forgot to eat lunch.'

'Oh yes. Well, we're just going to have to find some food here.'

'Do you have enough money for food?'

I laughed. 'No, but we don't need any'. I walked over to a bin and fished around inside.

'Poppy, we aren't going to eat food from the dustbin, are we?'

'Haha, no, of course not!' I replied, straightening up, holding a half eaten burger and some fries that looked virtually untouched.

I took Frodo's arm in mine and walked along past the shop fronts, holding the discarded meal as if I was in the process of eating it. 'Watch'.

Choosing my target carefully, I brushed gently against the arm of a reasonably well-off looking middle aged mother, who was trying in vain to control her twins. I dropped the food on the floor, not hesitating to pretend to trip over as well.

The woman gasped. 'Oh, I'm so so sorry, dear. Are you hurt?'

'Not much' I replied, pretending to wince a little for added effect. 'But our food's gone. My mum only gave us enough for lunch.'

'Oh, don't worry. Here you go.'

I had to hold back a whoop of victory as the woman fished into her purse and handed us a ten pound note each.

'Thank you so much. We're very grateful.'

'Don't mention it, love.'

I watched as the woman walked away, shaking my head and grinning. It was just too easy.

'Poppy!' Frodo said, half amazed, half indignant, when the woman was out of earshot. 'I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted!'

'It's called being resourceful, Frodo. This world isn't kind to young people. Heck, it isn't even kind to adults. You have to learn to fend for yourself or you won't make it in life.'

'So, can we go and have lunch now?'

I laughed again. 'Hobbits and their food! Okay, we'll go to McDonalds.'

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in the fast food restaurant. Frodo was tentatively chewing a big mac, a cautious expression on his face.

'I do not wish to be rude, but it tastes rather strange.'

I laughed. 'That's because it's got lots of chemicals in, which are things that make it taste a bit artificial. Nothing beats food from the farm shop.'

After we'd eaten, I took Frodo to Primark. His eyes were, once again, like two blue dinner plates.

The scent of new clothes, different products, the air conditioner, the food from the carts and so many other things that were in the shop assaulted his nostrils, yet it was not unpleasant at all. He saw the many different clothes that hanged on the wall and racks. He saw the electric stairs at the far back and a large glass box in which people were getting into, and it would move up with them inside. I chose not to disturb him as he took the time he took to observe the mall. When his eyes traveled back to me, I smiled excitedly.

'Come on, you can see more of it later. We're going to the menswear section to get you some new clothes.'


	6. A Totally Pointless Quest

**A/N:**

**To Aria Breuer: Thank you so much for your two reviews. Your comments and advice have been very useful. You actually made my day, which had been good already but was made even better when I found out that someone was actually reading my story :)**

**I'm trying something new in this chapter, but I don't know whether it's working or not. I hope it is :)**

Chapter 6:

**Sort of Sam's POV:**

'Ouch!'

Sam grimaced and wiped away the little bead of blood on his finger. He was tending to the roses in the garden of Bag End, and he usually managed to do this without too much grief. However, since Frodo's departure that morning, he found himself distracted as he went about his duties. What if something happened to Frodo in the other world? What if something went wrong and Gandalf couldn't bring him back again? In Sam's eyes, there was just far too many things that could go wrong, so many things that could happen to his best friend that his mind was wandering. Admitting defeat, he gathered up his gardening tools and went inside. Bilbo had promised him a cup of iced apple juice for his efforts, and since it was an unusually warm September evening, he was looking forward to relaxing with his drink in the cool of the spacious hobbit hole.

Whistling as he walked down the wood panelled corridor, Sam noticed that the door to Frodo's room was ajar. Peering inside, he noticed a letter lying unfolded on the bed. Checking over his shoulder to make sure that Bilbo wasn't there, he quickly darted in and grabbed the letter off the bed. Sam knew that he wasn't supposed to be snooping, but Gandalf had prohibited Frodo from telling anyone what he was doing, and Sam was in an unusually curious mood.

_My Dear Frodo,_

_I am delighted that you have agreed to go on this little adventure for me. I had planned on going myself, but I have business to attend to and I felt that it would be better to send a hobbit, since you are going to collect one._

_I will send you to the other world tomorrow morning, where you will find a girl named Poppy Gables. However, her true name is not Gables, but Took. She was removed from her home in Tuckborough and sent, in human form, into the world in which you will be sent. Her family know nothing of this, and I ask that when you return with Poppy that you continue to call her by the name Gables and not Took. I fear that it would be too much for them to have their daughter reappear so suddenly._

_Good luck,_

_Gandalf._

Sam couldn't do anything but stand there. He remembered Poppy- Everyone did. He had only been in his teens when she had been taken away. The whole community had been shocked by her disappearance, especially Pippin. He had been just thirteen when his younger sister had vanished, and from what Sam could remember, his friend had taken it very badly. Should he tell Pippin that his sister was returning? Or should he respect Gandalf's wishes and not reveal anything? He eventually decided on staying silent on the matter. It was absolutely none of his business. Replacing the letter exactly where he found it, Sam slipped out of Frodo's room and continued down the corridor. He had almost forgotten about his apple juice.

**Poppy's POV:**

The journey back from London was very similar to the journey out. The only difference was that Frodo was slightly quieter, and seemed quite content to sit and read. We made a visit to Waterstones to get him something to do, and I had decided on buying him a copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _I had a copy back home of course, but I couldn't stand another hour of his constant questions. Luckily, he appeared to like the book, and only occasionally did he ask any questions. He seemed very upset at the idea of a zoo, and only seemed slightly comforted when I told him that some species would be extinct by now if it wasn't for zoos and similar animal centres.

In Primark, I had bought him two pairs of jeans, two polo shirts and a pair of converse. He'd had to wear a pair of my shoes to go up to London, and he'd changed into his new clothes in the toilets in Cafe Nero. (Note: Don't give a Caramel Frappuccino to a hobbit. They aren't used to the caffeine. Especially after they've already had Pepsi and Sprite earlier in the day.)

As we turned onto my grandparent's road, a thought suddenly struck me. 'Frodo!'

'Yes?'

'We have to hide you from my grandparents. They don't know you're here.'

'Well, where am I going to live for the next few days?'

My eyes scanned the house. The garage seemed the best bet- I could set up my camp bed in there for him behind the water heater. Nobody ever went in there- If we were lucky, Jasmine and I could manage a week hiding Frodo, if he remembered to keep quiet.

'You can sleep in the garage,' I said, pointing to it and smiling. 'It's quite comfortable in there, and Jasmine and I will bring you food and so on. And I'll bring you some more books if you'd like.'

'I- I'd like that very much,' replied Frodo, smiling back at me. 'You're being so kind, Poppy.'

I couldn't quite describe the expression on his face then. Was it gratitude? Fear? Sadness? Something else? I wasn't all that great at interpreting facial expressions back then, and truthfully I'm still not good at empathising nowadays. I decided to just unlock the garage for Frodo and go inside to collect some stuff for him.

I was too tired to do anything else that afternoon, so I sat with Frodo, playing various board games until eleven, and then I went up to my own room to sleep. I didn't even notice that Jasmine was nowhere to be found.

**Sam's POV :**

The day was drawing to a close as Sam made his way over the bridge to the part of Hobbiton where he lived. He was whistling again, but he still could not take his mind off Frodo and Poppy. Why on earth did Frodo have to go to this 'other world' for so long? and why did Poppy need to return to Middle Earth anyway, if her family was not going to be told? To Sam, Frodo was on a totally pointless quest. Why not let the girl stay in the other world and mind her own business?

Just as Sam was about to step off the bridge and turn left down the path that led to his home, he heard a loud splash and what sounded very much like a shriek. He instinctively ran to the railings and looked down into the water below. There was a girl, screaming and splashing, flailing around so much that Sam realised that she could not swim. And neither could he.

**So, not much of Frodo and Poppy in that chapter- I wanted to try something a bit different. It was a little bit of a filler chapter- but something major did happen at the very end- I decided I needed to move the plot somewhere.**

**Review, guys!**

**-Poppy **


	7. Entirely different matter

I set my alarm for six am the next morning, as I had to make Frodo breakfast before anyone else got up so as not to arouse suspicion. Bearing in mind how much food hobbits ate, I prepared two rounds of toast and jam, one of these of course being for second breakfast.

I sang quietly to myself as I went out to the garage.

"_May it be, an evening star shines down upon you,_

_may it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true._

_Mornie utulie, believe and y-"_

I stopped singing when I realised that another voice had joined mine. I looked over at Frodo, who was sitting up on his camp bed and grinning at me wearily.

'You have a nice voice" he said, accepting the first round of toast with a grateful smile. "How do you know that song?"

"Remember I told you about movies?"

Frodo nodded, his mouth comically overstuffed with toast and his cheeks puffed out like a hamster's.

I giggled, earning a slightly embarrassed and must I say extremely adorable smile from Frodo. "Well, these movies have pieces of music that are either written for them, to accompany the reenactment, or songs that are used in them. This song is used in the Fellowsh- I mean, in the first film about your adventure."

"That seems fitting" replied Frodo, who had eventually managed to swallow his toast. "We sing that song back home in the Shire"

"That reminds me!" I replied, standing up suddenly. "Gandalf said that you had to teach me about the Shire. I'll go and get Jasmine!"

* * *

Frodo's POV:

Frodo sat cross-legged on the funny little bed that Poppy put out for him and watched her go through into the house, her brown hair swishing out behind her. It struck him how little she was wearing- very very short pink cotton shorts and a loose blue sleeveless top. He'd seen girls wearing far less during the trip yesterday, but somehow, seeing Poppy wearing so little made him feel different, strange, even. His chest felt odd, his cheeks were flushed and he could feel his heart beating harder than usual. He hoped he wasn't getting sick.

Frodo sat there for a while and thought about home. He quickly learned that that wasn't wise- within a few moments he had his head in his hands and was shaking as he poured out all the tears that he'd managed to hold back over the past day. What if the time came and Gandalf couldn't bring him, them, back to Middle earth? What if Poppy's grandparents found him here, hiding behind this strange metal box that hissed and clunked in the night and gave off a strange warmth? And then there was the entirely different matter of Poppy. Something about this mischievous, excitable girl intrigued him. What was it about her? Her personality, her hazel eyes that were so different from the usual blue of the Took family? The way she smiled at him? Frodo just didn't know.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

The water felt icy cold as Jasmine entered it. She gasped at the cold- then screamed. What the hell had happened? One minute she had been walking along the street, hand in hand with Matty Walsh, the _only_ cute guy in this godforsaken hellhole that Poppy called home, then there was a weird screeching noise, then a thud, and then this. She'd landed in a bloody river. And she didn't know how to swim. Her first reaction was to panic. Jasmine Fielding never pretended to be a sensible girl, and she wasn't about to start now. She just screamed and screamed and screamed. She was splashing about so much that she didn't hear someone shouting for help, nor the young hobbit jumping in after her- the first thing she saw, well, felt of Meridoc Brandybuck were his arms around her waist. And then she breathed in a great lungfull of water and everything went dark.

* * *

Poppy's POV:

I raced up the stairs and along the little corridor to Jasmine's room, eager to learn more about Frodo's world.

"Jas, get up, Frodo's gonna-"

Something was wrong. Jasmine was gone. Jasmine's stuff was gone. Her room was bare.

"Jasmine? Jasmine! Where are you?"

"Where's who, dear?"

I turned around to see my grandmother standing behind me, busying herself with the laundry.

"Jasmine. I can't find Jasmine!"

"Now really, Poppy. You're sixteen years old! You're far too old to still have imaginary friends!"

I was stunned into silence. Did gran really not know who Jasmine was?

"She's not imaginary! She's my cousin! Your granddaughter!"

"Oh for goodness sake! Shut up about your imaginary friend and go and do your holiday homework or something."

I felt tears well up in my eyes at that point. I knew that Jasmine had gone, to where I didn't know, but I had to find her. Almost without thinking, I ran out of the room and down the stairs, automatically heading for the garage.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I got most of the water out of her lungs- she should be breathing by now"

As if on cue, Jasmine coughed. The first thing she noticed was that three boys surrounded her. The second thing she noticed was that she was wet. And lying on the ground. Then she screamed- again.

"Are you OK? Asked the one with reddish hair. "I was on the bridge when I saw you in the water. I can't swim, so I called my friend Merry to help. He's a Brandybuck, you know."

"A- a Brandy-what? Look, I don't know who you people are, and quite frankly, I don't care. Right now all want is to go home to bed."

"Where do you live?" asked Merry, offering a hand to help Jasmine up, which she refused, much to his dismay. "We can walk you home."

"Biddolph Road"

"I'm afraid i've never heard of there" replied Merry, offering Jasmine his hand again, which this time she begrudgingly accepted.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked the third boy, who had previously stayed silent. He smiled at Jasmine with a strangely familiar smile. "I'm Pippin. Pippin Took. What's you name?"

"I...I'm Jasmine Fielding."

Something seemd to click in Jasmine's brain. That's why Pippin looked familiar. He was Poppy's brother. And from what she could remember from what Poppy had told her about hobbit families, Merry was Poppy's cousin.


	8. A shoulder to cry on

**A/N: So this chapter will focus entirely on Frodo and Poppy's situation on Earth, and the next chapter will follow Jasmine in Middle Earth. I felt as if I was switching around POVs too much in the last couple of chapters :)**

**Poppy's POV:**

I burst into the garage, immediately running over to Frodo's camp bed and collapsing onto it, sobbing.

"Wh-what's the matter, Poppy? Where's Jasmine?"

"She's g-gone. I went up to her r-room and she wasn't th-there" I replied in a gasping voice.

"Shhh, Poppy. Come here."

Frodo then did three completely unexpected things:

1. He put his arm around my shoulders.

2. He hugged me to him, very tightly.

3. He started crying too.

"Wh-why are you crying? You didn't even know Jasmine that well" I said, pressing my face into Frodo's chest.

"I just miss home, that's all" replied Frodo, seeming to tense up slightly. Perhaps I was making him uncomfortable. "And it's making me sad to see you upset. I'm sure Jasmine is just out."

"It's not like that. She's completely gone; all her stuff, everything she owns has vanished. And the photos of her are all gone, too. And my grandmother doesn't know who she is. It's as if she never existed!"

Frodo started rocking me from side to side. "In that case, I...I think she's in Middle earth. Gandalf said that this area is actually a very weak wall between this world and mine. I mean, ours. She's probably safe wherever she is right now. You shouldn't worry; if that's the case, then the Hobbits will be looking after her well, and...and we'll see her soon."

"But will I just vanish too?" I said loudly, sitting up abruptly and surprising Frodo, who released me but left his arms in the position that they had been in a second previously. "Everything I've ever done, all the things I've accomplished in my life, will they all mean nothing?"

"Of course not, Poppy. Didn't Gandalf say that we have a destiny? You should focus on the life you're going to have, rather than what's past. From what I've read of your childhood, it wasn't all that happy."

Frodo pulled a book out from under his pillow. "I'm sorry for reading this, but I'm just really interested in your world and I found this in a box over there and... and decided to read it."

"You read my diary?"

"Yes, I did. I had no idea that people in this world could be so cruel. Your mother seems to be the worst of them all. Is that why you live with your grandparents?"

I thought about getting mad at Frodo, I mean, he'd read my private journal. But instead I did something that I never expected I'd do. I smiled at him, then, taking an extreme risk, I reached over and took one of his hands in mine. I didn't have the 'you'll get lost' excuse this time, so I really didn't know what to expect.

Frodo's hands were so soft, so warm, so smooth, so inviting. I expected him to jerk away from me, but he didn't. He tangled his fingers in mine, and I just sat there, looking into his eyes, getting lost and feeling myself drowning in their depths. I allowed it to happen, enjoying how wonderful it felt to look into those eyes.

"If you really want to know about my childhood, I'll tell you. But...you might not want to be my friend anymore. I'm pretty messed up."

"I wouldn't stop being someone's friend over things that happened to them years ago. Anyone who does something like that is not a very nice person, are they?"

"I...I suppose not. Well, If I'm going to tell you about my life, I'd better start at the beginning. I was born in Ireland, a small country to the west of here. Oh, I suppose I wasn't, if i'm really a Took... never mind. When I was two, my parents split and my mother moved back here, to England. From what my grandmother told me about her, my mother didn't take the separation well. But she got a job and worked hard, and we had a decent amount of money. But when I was seven, she lost her job. She started acting strange- she would shout and scream at me for days, and call me all sorts of horrible things, and then the next day she would be fine. The doctors said she had something called clinical depression. When I reached secondary school age, she got a new job, but she got even worse. She started locking me in the front porch, and padlocking all the food in a cupboard so I couldn't eat unless she decided that I had been well behaved enough to be given a meal, and when she did give me something, it would always be small and often stale. She laughed at me, calling me fat whenever I ate something, and I felt really really upset all the time."

"She locked away the food?" asked Frodo, astonished, taking my other hand and squeezing it sympathetically. "Is that allowed?"

"I don't think it is...at least, my teachers at school told me it wasn't. Twice, people called child protective services visited our house, and my mother was careful to dote on me and clean the place up so that it would look like I was looked after properly. Then, when I was fourteen, I started to...to...er.."

"What? It's all right, Poppy, I promise I won't judge you."

I took a deep breath. "One night, when my mother had been particularly nasty, I was drawing in my room. I had been fixing my pencil sharpener, and the blade was just sitting there on the table. I picked it up and...I...cut myself."

"Why?" asked Frodo, his eyes wide, and I think, full of sympathy.

"I thought that physical pain would help overpower the emotional pain, and make me forget about what I was feeling. It did for a while, but I couldn't stop. It was addicting."

Frodo looked away. There. I'd gone and done it again- put someone else off of being my friend. I thought that he would get up and walk away from me, like my friend Millie had done only a year previously. But instead, he did something else that was totally unexpected. Again.

He tilted my chin up with one hand and hesitated just a moment. The look on his face almost scared me - nobody had ever looked at me that way, with such...what's the word? I wasn't sure how to name such things, being inexperienced with them.

When he smiled at me, the twinge of fear vanished. He leant forward and my eyes closed almost instinctively. They, at least, seemed to know what to do. His lips found mine a moment later, and they were warm and soft. I didn't know what else to do but let it happen...and I was more than happy to let it. His actions were delicate as if he knew that this was a first for me , but some part of me knew that he had never done this before either. I could feel him trembling a bit, and so I put my hand on his knee to calm him. One of his hands touched my shoulder, the other keept my chin tilted.

Part of me is thinking '_Oh my God. He's only known me for a day and already we're kissing. I really want to kiss him back right now.' _And the rest of me wanted to run away and never look back. Why was he doing this? He barely knew me!

I felt his lips eventually leave mine and he leant away again, releasing me. I just sat there, surprised and thrilled at the same time and waiting for him to say something. He just looked at me for a long time, the same gentle expression on his face.

"Poppy?"

"Yes?"

"Please promise me you'll never hurt yourself again because of something somebody has said to you."

"I...I promise."

Frodo said nothing at first. Then he opened his mouth as if to speak. What was he about to say? That he loved me? No, that would be ridiculous. You couldn't fall in love with somebody after a day, at least I didn't think so. I certainly didn't really know how I felt about him just yet.

"Can I have some elevenses, please?"

I almost laughed. "What would you like?"

"Anything. I don't really mind."

"Ok"

I got up and left the garage, my emotions swirling around like a tornado in my brain. I didn't know whether I actually liked him like that or not. I mean, he was a very nice person- maybe I just wanted a shoulder to cry on.

**A/N (again) Yayyy. So they kissed. I know it was a little sudden, but don't worry, they won't be a couple just yet- neither of them really know how they feel about the other at the moment. And about Poppy's self harm- don't worry, I have never cut myself- that part of her character is based on my friend. Next chapter will be Jasmine's :)**


	9. What's a Calorie?

Jasmine stared at Pippin. Yes, she could see it quite clearly now- the resemblance between him and Poppy. Their names even started with the same letter.

"Do you want to come back to one of our houses, then?" asked Merry. "You need some dry clothes. Your dress is soaking, it'll give you a cold."

"But I'm not wearing...oh." Jasmine looked down at herself. She was wearing a blue and white dress that came to halfway down her calves. And then she saw her feet. And she screamed, for the third time in the space of ten minutes. Her feet were much, much larger, bare, and...and...hairy.

"Eww!"

"What's wrong?"

"My feet! They're disgusting!"

Merry and the two other hobbits looked at her feet.

"Nothing wrong with them. Perfectly good feet for a hobbit."

Jasmine looked down at herself again, making sure that she hadn't just imagined what she saw before. Then she realised- she was a hobbit. And then she blacked out again. She _really _had to stop doing that.

Jasmine awoke in a bed. A _very _warm and cosy bed. She yawned and stretched her feet out lazily, her eyes still closed.

"Did you sleep well?" came a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Ugh. Poppy, I've told you not to come into my room in the morning, I don't..."

Jasmine stopped. The voice hadn't belonged to Poppy. She opened her eyes. Despite her recent thoughts, the girl that stood in the doorway did look a little bit like her 'cousin'. She had the same colour hair, the same nose and bone structure.

"I'm Pervinca" the girl explained. "Pippin's sister. I left you some clothes on that chair over there- we had to leave you in your wet dress to sleep, I'm afraid."

Jasmine looked over to where the hobbit was pointing. There was a dress draped over the back- along with some strange white items of clothing she assumed must be undergarments of some kind.

"Um, thank you" was all she managed to say. Pervinca smiled at her before turning to leave. Just as she was about to close the door, she said "when you're ready, you can come and have breakfast with us. Just turn left, go down the corridor, and it's the third door on the right. Just be careful, My younger brother and cousin are in a particularly mischievous mood this morning."

Jasmine sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments. So. She was a hobbit, she had spent the night in a strange house, and she was sitting there in a damp dress that she didn't know where on earth had come from. Poppy sure would be jealous.

She took off her wet dress and put on the dry one, which was a summery green colour. It wasn't her normal style- she much preferred pink and more feminine colours, but she wasn't one to object.

Taking Pervinca's advice, Jasmine opened the circular door and cautiously stepped into the corridor. Although it was bright, it reminded her of a tunnel. The panels were a soft brown wood, and seemed to give out a feeling of warmth.

She stopped outside the second door on the right. That was where Pervinca had said breakfast was, right? She opened the door. And gasped. Merry and Pippin turned to stare at her, their mouths covered in a sticky substance. Merry hastily put something behind his back, but realising that it was only Jasmine, he and Pippin relaxed somewhat. Jasmine noticed that he was holding a large jar of strawberry jam.

"J...Jasmine!" exclaimed Merry. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" He looked amused.

"I...I was looking for the dining room. And I thought this was Pippin's house?"

"It _is _my house" explained Pippin, standing up and concealing the sticky jam jar in what appeared to be his underwear drawer. _Gross. _"But it was my sister Pearl's birthday two days ago and the whole family have come to visit for the week."

Merry and Pippin wiped their mouths free of jam hurriedly. "Come on then, Jasmine" said Merry, putting out his hand to indicate that she should go out the door. "Let's go to breakfast. Ladies first!"

Jasmine left Merry's room, grinning to herself. The two hobbits were just like children. She followed them into the dining room, where a large group of hobbits were seated around a massive breakfast table. Some had had to squeeze in at the corners of the table, meaning that there wasn't any space for the three latecomers.

A small, brown haired woman smiled warmly at Jasmine as she entered. "Oh, you must be Jasmine. I'm afraid that you and _these_ rascals" she pointed at Merry and Pippin with a disapproving look in her eyes, "will have to take a picnic breakfast outside. I've already packed it for you, as Merry and Pippin seemed to be taking a while getting dressed. However I can't seem to find my good jam, so you had to make do with blackberry, I'm afraid."

"That's all right, mum" said Pippin hastily, taking the basket from her and grinning rather suspiciously. "I hope you find your jam."

He and Merry left the breakfast room, with Jasmine close behind. When she heard the door close behind them, she said "Why did you take the jam?"

"Because it's _yummy."_ replied Merry as they went out the front door and into the clear morning sunshine. "Although, I feel a little sick now."

"What do you expect after eating all that? And I can't even imagine the calorific value of even _half _of that jar, let alone all of it!" replied Jasmine, screwing up her face.

"The calo_whata_ value?"

"_Calorific. _It's the amount of calories in something."

"What's a calorie?"

"It's... um... a unit of energy?"

Merry and Pippin both looked blank.

"It's a little fluffy creature that goes in your wardrobe after you've eaten a lot of food and sews your clothes a little bit tighter at the waistband."

"Ohhhh. That explains a lot." said Pippin. At Yule, my breeches seemed to get smaller all of a sudden."

But Merry looked a little scared. "These...these calories, are they dangerous?"

"Only if you eat a lot of them. You can die from eating too much sometimes."

This didn't seem to comfort Merry. "I'd better cut back on the jam, then. And those pies that we stole yesterday, you can have those, Pip. And...maybe I'll skip breakfast, just to be on the safe side."

"No, Merry. You have to eat breakfast." Jasmine said, looking at the Hobbit with an amused expression.

"But what if there are too many calories?"

"Don't worry. I was only joking! You won't die."

"Well...all right. But I'm locking my wardrobe tonight!"

Jasmine laughed for the first time since her arrival in Middle Earth. She just hoped she hadn't created the first anorexic hobbit. Now _that _would be weird.


	10. A quick note

**A/N:**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to let you know that the stuff about calories in the last chapter was meant to be funny- Jasmine and Merry were both joking. It was just meant to be a bit more light-hearted- please don't take it seriously, Merry of course will not stop eating his food. That part was actually mainly to describe Jasmine's character a bit more- careful about what she eats and a little bit of a joker. Ok-nothing to get annoyed about!**

**I'll hopefully have the new chapter up later today**

**-Me**


	11. Hobbits 101

I decided on making Frodo a sandwich. I didn't really know what food they had back in Middle Earth, and considering that Frodo had fast food the day before, I decided against the slices of processed ham that were in the fridge and went for grated cheese instead. As I was busying myself with the butter, gran came in, holding her shopping bag.

"I'm going out to do a big shopping trip today, Poppy, and then I have to visit a friend of mine in the hospital. I'll be back by teatime."

I couldn't help but break into a wide smile. "Okay. See you later, I guess." I turned to go back to the garage with Frodo's sandwich, but was stopped by my Gran's curious voice.

"Poppy?"

"Yeah?" I replied, not turning round, a little nervous now. Did she know about Frodo?

"Haven't you already eaten?" Phew. At least she hadn't found him yet.

"Yeah, I have, but I'm still hungry" I lied.

"All right. As I said, I'll be back before tea. Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

After gran had left the kitchen, I raced back into the garage, where Frodo was still sitting on his camp bed, grinning expectantly.

"Good news, Frodo. Gran's going to be out all day- you can come out of the garage!"

Frodo's eyes widened. "Really? Because It's very hot in here, and I've been wanted to go outside for a long time."

I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the garage into the hallway. "And you've got to tell me all about life as a hobbit as well, or when we get to Middle Earth in a few days, I'm seriously going to struggle."

Frodo laughed as well, his eyes dancing. "All right, we'll make it like a little lesson, then."

"Hobbits 101!" I said, handing him his sandwich as we sat down on the high stools in the kitchen.

"101?"

"Um, it's...never mind."

"Okay." said Frodo, amused, through a mouthful of bread and cheese. "So, what would you want to know about first?"

"Er... Hobbiton. That's where Bag End is, right?"

"Yes, it is. On the hill to be precise. On a clear day you can see for miles; The river, the Green Dragon, all the different coloured hobbit hole doors, the fields. The Shire is a very beautiful place."

I closed my eyes, trying to picture it. I took inspiration from Peter Jackson's movies to piece it together in my mind, of course, but as Frodo went on to describe in detail the fields of tall grass and strawberry plants, and the sound of the large wooden water wheel clapping and splashing in the river, and the taste of Bilbo's cooking, I realised that there was so much more to the Shire than was depicted in the trilogy. By the end of the 'Shire lesson' I knew one thing for certain- I belonged there.

Three hours later, Frodo and I were lying on the grass in the back garden, and he was quizzing me on general hobbit trivia.

"Meals?"

"Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, then supper."

"That's right! Well done."

I stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass. "That one looks like an elephant" I said, pointing at a large one.

"Elephant?"

"Like an oliphaunt, but smaller."

"I see. Oh look, that one looks like a tree!"

This little game continued for a little while longer. But soon, the sun had risen to rest just behind the top branches of the tall oak at the end of the garden, and so we decided to go inside.

"Frodo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to watch the film that was made about the first part of Bilbo's adventure?"

Frodo's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course. And, can we have some afternoon tea?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I made my way into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Frodo's enthusiasm for everything was so very...cute. He was like a child.

**A/N: OMG- so sorry for the long wait, and for such a short and terrible chapter. This is only half of it, though, because I felt I needed to get something up ASAP. Please don't hate me :)**


End file.
